Problem: In her math class, Emily took 4 quizzes. Her scores were 92, 91, 94, and 91. What was her average score on the quizzes?
Solution: The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 4 scores and their sum is $92 + 91 + 94 + 91 = 368$ Her average score is $368 \div 4 = 92$.